project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norijima Sarutobi
THIS PAGE IS STILL ON DEVELOPMENT BECAUSE OF TESTING! Norijima is a second year student who was a shy village girl. But she wants to learn something new and found out Hashirou Starz. She picked Peridot stone as her nickname because it really matched for her hair color. But she adds another T and an E behind to make her name even cooler. Appearance Norijima is potrayed with green hair, which longs until her waist. She loves to make her hairs in a ponytail. Her eyes are rounded green, and her skin color is kinda dark. This girl likes to wear casual-styled outfit. And her favorite outfit part is her dark gray cardigan. Personality Biography Born in a small village, Norijima raised traditionally and likes nature a lot. She has a dream to school in one of Japan's popular school, and did to Kirameki Academy, which is from different town from her village. She went there alone and stay in a boarding house. This was made her personality into a shy person. But one day she knew school idol, and for somehow she interested with that. She tried to lose her shy in front of her mirror and kinda did it. She used her inspirations to make lyrics based with nature and compose a song by herself. She then debuted herself as a soloist in her school. Her most favorited single is 'Shades of Nature', it sounds mellow but deep. One day, the leader of Hashirou Starz, Kiki Kaname, came to her school. At that time Kirameki Academy was having a music festival, and Norijima perfomed in there. Kiki so impressed and then asked her to join Hashirou Starz. Norijima declined Kiki at first. But then Kiki gave Hashirou Starz practice room's address and ask Norijima to come when she has time. So at a time she came, and see Kiki performed with Kagami, Sumire, Yuri, and Amaki. Together they create a wonderful harmonies and Norijima got impressed with them. She don't know what to say, then once again Kiki asked Norijima to join. Norijima confused because she was a soloist, but she really liked those harmonies. Finally there is a sentence from Kiki that changed her mind, "Together is better than alone,". Norijima finally agreed and ready to occupy in lyrics, since many of them knew and amazed with Norijima already. Since she joined Hashirou Starz, many hidden personality of her is being revealed. From a shy and calm person, sometimes she turned out into a clumsy person. Relationships Trivias * Norijima is in the same class as Himeko from Ifarako Agato, and they often to share their inspirations together. But they're in different ways when talking about idols. They often called as the strong rivals. * Her favorite groups are mostly Ifarako Agoto because of senses and her rival, then followed with SKYMIAN, Dania, Aqua Billion, SHiNE and Museca Voltex. And her favorite members from each group (except IA) are Yumi, Cheria, Shizuka, Chika, and Risa. * Surprisingly her boarding house is so near with Sumire. They often to meet and having fun. Sumire with her macarons, and herself in her nature impressions.﻿ Outfits So far, outfits that been created are: School Jas.png|School Outfit School Peridotte.png|School Outfit (without her cardigan) Gray Casual Peridotte.png|Dark Casual Outfit Casual 1 Peridotte.png|Red Short Dress + her cardigan Casual 2 Peridotte.png|Light Inner Casuals + her cardigan Swimsuit Peridotte.png|Swimsuit Pajama Peridotte.png|Pajama Category:Female Idols Category:Hashirou Starz Category:Second Year Category:Virgo Category:Green Category:Bloodtype A Category:Kirameki Academy Student Category:Lyric Writer Category:Dissa Chikatta Category:Miku Hair Based